1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to operating systems and more particularly relates to communicating between operating environments in an operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of portable computing devices has led to an increase in applications and operating systems that offer functionality and user interfaces, such as touch interfaces, designed for these devices. For example, certain versions of the Windows® operating system from Microsoft®, caters to both desktop computers and portable computing devices.
These versions of Windows® may include two operating environments: an operating environment, referred to as “Modern UI” environment, with a-touch friendly, simplified user interface, and a “traditional” desktop environment. Each environment may have its own applications for execution in the respective environment.